A system is known, in which, when a number of users each input transmission contents in characters, such as what they would like to tweet etc., by use of terminal devices such as cell phones etc., a server delivers the transmission contents to each of the terminal devices in a state where the transmission contents are arranged in order (see Patent Document 1, for example).